Floren's Story
by DoubleHetalia
Summary: Little Floren shows up on Romano's doorstep (or, actually, in his tree). What will Romano do, and how well will Floren be raised? How many caretakers will the little chibi Floren have before they actually become a country of their own? Please enjoy this OC story, and check on "Gaianama's Discovery" as well. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is the first chapter to one of the two backstories of our OC's. This is Floren's story. Chapters will be posted weekly, so check back soon! Also check out "Gaianama's Discovery", our other OC story. Enjoy!**

Romano wandered around his large backyard before deciding to sit down on a bench underneath a large tree with green leaves. It was the middle of summer, and the war was over, so it was time to relax, kick back, and take a nap.

' _Too bad Italy wouldn't leave the potato bastard's house.'_ Romano thought. It would have been fun to have his annoying brother with him, just for old times sake. And at least he would be away from the potato eating Germany.

Romano was just about to doze off when a cracking sound was accompanied by a rain of leaves that fell down on him. He lazily looked up to see a tree branch directly above him, leaning with the weight of something very large. ' _Stupid birds,'_ he thought ' _don't they know when a guy wants to sleep? I hate birds who are inconsiderate.'_

But wait, where birds really that big? Romano hadn't seen anything that big flying the skies over South Italy EVER. So what was this? He looked up again to see a face peering down at him.

Romano jumped up and nearly slipped and fell. What the hell was this? A person in his tree? Was the bastard spying on him? Romano looked up again to see the face, which was staring stunned at him.

"What are you looking at? And why the hell are you in my tree?" Romano yelled at the person. When the person's light brown eyes started to well up with tears, Romano realized it was a child. What was a CHILD doing in his tree?! And not only was it a child, but the young boy even looked like him, from the shape of his face to the color of his hair (the child's hair was slightly lighter than his) to the color of his eyes (the child's eyes were a very dark brown, though).

What amazed Romano even more was that the young boy had a curl that went to the right side of his head. Just like his own! The child continued crying. He looked to be about three or four. How on earth had the kid been able to get into the tree?

Romano had heard of other countries adopting new ones, and this child was obviously a new country. He decided then and there that he would be the child's older brother.

"Hey, what's your name?" The country shouted to the child in the tree. The small country dried his eyes, and replied in a high pitched voice much like his own when he was young,

"I-I'm East Italy. But I go by Floren," Romano nodded his head. So it was another Italy. Floren. Romano thought that if he did take the child in, he should keep him a secret so no other countries would try and kidnap him. Until then, Romano would just have Floren do all of his chores.

"Well, can you come down?" Romano shouted up to the child.

"No, I don't think so. I'm afraid-" Floren started, but with another loud crack and a very loud scream, the branch and small country both came down in a heap. Romano was stunned. The child had just fallen out of a tree! He was probably hurt! Maybe he should get Spain to help him take care of the new country. But no, Spain would probably just try and take Floren for himself.

Romano ran over to the branch and looked at the crying and injured country. Floren was pretty cut up, but the new brother didn't think the child had any broken bones. Floren stopped crying and started sniffling when Romano scooped him up off of the ground, and he felt the small bundle snuggle into his chest and grab his shirt.

Romano allowed himself a small smile. He had a new ally, a servant, an underling! And it seemed to like him, too. Romano opened up the door and patted the child's smooth chocolate colored hair to try and calm him down. It seemed to work and Floren was quiet. ' _Finally,'_ Romano thought.

He left Floren on the couch and told him to wait there. He went upstairs and got a washcloth and some bandaids. Romano groaned. The noise was probably the TV downstairs that he must have left on.

He clomped back downstairs and looked on the white couch. There was a huge spot of dirt from where Floren had been sitting, and he sighed angrily. Maybe this wouldn't be so easy.

Then he realized the spot where Floren had been sitting was dirty. Had been sitting. Where the hell was he now? Romano dropped the supplies and started running around, looking for him. He had heard another crash. Maybe it wasn't the TV.

He ran into the room closest to the living room; the kitchen. Sure enough, Floren's rear end was sticking out of a cupboard 8 feet above the ground. And that cupboard held Romano's favorite thing; all of his red tomatoes. And Floren seemed to be enjoying the delicious red food.

"How did..That's my...Why...How?" Romano sputtered. The bang that he heard must have been the chair next to his counter that was now on it's side. He realized that Floren must have climbed onto the chair, jumped up onto the counter (which was nearly as far from the seat of the chair as Floren was from the ground) and, in some way, shimmied up into the cupboard using who knows what kind of powers. The cupboard was still at least three feet higher than the counter!

The cupboards were so high that Romano had to get a stool to get to it, yet somehow this kid had somehow figured out 1) that there was tomatoes in the cupboard and 2) a way to get up to the food.

Nope, this definitely would NOT be as easy as Romano had planned.

"Floren! Get down here! My tomatoes are off limits! Not for you! Get down!" Romano rapid fired orders at the young country, and the child got flustered.

"I want tomatoes, though! Why do you get all of them?" And with that, the little Italy brother climbed further into the cupboard and slammed the door behind him. Now the child was all the way inside of Romano's secret tomato stores. The new big brother's face got as red as the tomatoes that Floren was gorging on when he heard the child muttering about 'stupid Romano' and 'Wow, these are good', accompanied by the sound of tomatoes being loudly eaten.

"You have to listen to me! I'm your new big brother! AND you're in my house, you bastard!" Romano screamed at the kid in the cupboard. Floren just poked his head out of the cupboard to reply when Romano picked up a plastic cup by the sink and chucked it at his face, so the child had to pull back his head back in and shut the door.

"Well, who was the one that let me into your house? And I never agreed on being your little brother. Maybe you should have asked me first," came Floren's muffled voice from inside the cupboard. Then Floren added as an afterthought; "You bastard,"

' _ok, that's it. I'm calling Spain,'_ Romano thought. He walked over to the phone and dialed Spain's number. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hello?" Came the Spaniard's voice. "Why are you calling me, Romano? Is everything ok?

"No, everything's NOT ok! Why else would I be calling you, idiot?

"Ok, then what's the matter?"

"I found this kid in my tree, and he says that he's East Italy, so of course I must be his big brother. He even looks like me! Right now he's in the cupboard eating all of my tomatoes, the little bastard, and won't listen to me! You need to come over and help me!" Romano nearly shouted into the phone. Spain was silent for a moment, then replied;

"That's how you acted when you were a kid. Serves you right," and with a click, the other country had hung up. That left Romano speechless.

"FLOREN!" Romano screamed.

 **So that was the beginning. Please leave a comment! We'd love to see what you think! I know there are a few errors, and I will strive to fix those type of errors in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm back! This is chapter two of Floren's Story. I have decided that until I am done/halfway done with this story, I will not post Gaianama's Discover, even though I said I would in the last chapter. Please enjoy this story! It slightly progresses the story, but the next chapter will have more plot in it. Thanks, and enjoy! Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia or any characters, except for Floren.**

It had only been a few days since Romano had found Floren, but the big brother was already second guessing his judgment on taking the small country in. Of course, he'd never admit it to anyone, especially the tomato bastard. Spain was coming over to his place today so that he could see little Floren, and whether Romano liked it or not, give him some tips on how to care for his new little brother.

Floren was still wearing the same clothes that Romano found him in, and so Romano had gone out to buy him some new clothes to try on. Honestly, Romano didn't really care what Floren wore, he just didn't want him to smell while he was cleaning up the house.

"FLOREN! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Yelled Romano. He had already figured out that Floren would only respond to force, if he responded at all. A moment later, Floren came rushing down the stairs into Romano's living room. He had a guilty look on his face, and there was something all over his face.

"For god's sake-What did you do now, Floren?" growled Romano.

"Oh, uh, I went down the stairs!" Floren said cheerily, and plastered what he must have though was an innocent grin on his face. But really, it just looked like he had to go the bathroom really bad.

"You little liar! You have food ALL OVER YOUR DAMN FACE! What did you eat?" Romano yelled at the little four year old. Floren started crying and made up another excuse in his high pitched voice. Romano was beginning to realize how similar he and his little brother were, from their appearance, to their voice and accents, and even to the way they sometimes acted.

"I-I was so hungry, after I worked all day, and I saw the pasta just sitting there all alone, and it was lonely and I was lonely and so I took it upstairs and I ate it and-" Floren started wailing, "I'm so sorry! I did it when you were not home and I was hungry after working and-"

"I know, I know! Shut up, you just told me the story! And I can tell those are fake tears, you little liar," said Romano, hoping he was right about the tears. As soon as he was caught, Floren changed tactics. For a little kid, he sure was pretty smart. He stopped crying and glared up at Romano.

"Fine. But the story was true. You know, you should really feed the people that work for you, you lazy bastard." Floren shot back.

"I DO feed you! You're just a pig. And I know for a fact you weren't working, and I'm not lazy! Don't call me a bastard, because you are the bastard!" Romano said, glaring at the small child.

"Ok, maybe I wasn't working, but pasta still is good and it was lonely." Floren said reluctantly.

"Pasta doesn't get lonely, idiot." Romano replied. Just at that moment, the doorbell rang. "Great. Now Spain is here, and you are all dirty. He'll pretend he knows everything about kids, and tell me all the things I did wrong."  
"Well, you are doing lots of things wr-" started Floren, before he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Let me in, Romano! You knew I was coming over, so you can't pretend you aren't here!" Said the spaniard's muffled voice. Romano got up wearily and walked over to the door, and turned the golden knob. He was immediately engulfed a hug from his former caretaker.

"Wh-what are you doing!? Get off of me, you tomato bastard!" screamed a red Romano at the smiling Spain. Spain let go of him when Romano started punching him in the chest.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I just haven't seen you for so long! And this must be Floren. Hello little country~," said Spain, bending down to examine the short country. "Why are you so messy?" Spain got a handkerchief out of his pocket and started wiping Floren's face.

"Hey what are you- no don't touch me! I don't even know who you are! Help Romano! He's touching me!" squeaked Floren, obviously alarmed. Romano just looked surprised that Floren had actually asked for him to help, and Spain stepped back after he finished cleaning Floren's dirty face.

"We need to get you some clothes, other than those smelly old ones. Romano, why isn't he already changed?" Spain asked.

"Well, I tried, but the little bastard came down with his face all messy and started lying to me, and he wouldn't try the damn clothes on!" Romano sputtered. He then got the clothes from the couch. They included jeans, dark green cargo pants, a white and blue button up, and a few other pieces. He threw some green cargo pants and a white button up at Spain.

The spaniard caught them, and showed them to Floren.

"Now, I need you to try these on. Then we can wash those clothes that you are wearing." Spain said reassuringly. Floren was currently wearing long blue pants and a black button up that was much too big for him, all dirty and smelly.

"No! I still don't know who you are. And I only take orders from Romano, and maybe a nice lady." replied Floren. Romano's eyes widened in doubt and was about to say something before Spain shot him a look.

"Now, I don't think you completely understand. I need you to put these clothes on now." Spain said more sternly, getting slightly angry and impatient. Romano smirked at him. Spain was already getting flustered, and Romano was going to savor every moment of it.

"How about...no. I don't feel like it right now. Check back in a few years." Floren said, still stubborn and suspicious. Spain sighed.

"That's it. I gave you a chance. Now, come here." Spain said, reaching for Floren, obviously trying to pick him up. Before Floren could realize what was happening, Spain succeeded in grabbing him by the sides and started lifting him. Floren shrieked loudly screamed at Spain not to touch him. Spain was surprised at the reaction and pulled his hands back, dropping him, and Floren ran away behind the couch.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO FLOREN? I'LL KILL YOU, SPAIN! DID YOU HURT HIM?" Romano shouted at Spain, extremely flustered.

"No-I didn't do anything, I swear! Settle down, Romano! He's fine!" Spain replied, backing away from Romano for fear of being tackled. Even though Spain could probably take Romano, he would rather avoid a brawl.

"He TICKLED me!" screamed Floren, still behind the couch. "NO ONE is allowed to tickle me! Or touch me!"

"You let me pick you up, though," said Romano, confused.

"Yeah, well, that was a week ago," Floren replied. Spain looked like he was going to die of relief.

"Just try the clothes on, and I won't touch you." assured Spain.

"Fine. Give them to me," said Floren grumpily. Spain gave them to Floren, who snatched them from him and hid behind the couch again and began changing.

"Feisty," whispered Spain to Romano out of the corner of his mouth. Romano just glared at him. After a few minutes, Floren came out from behind the couch and looked at Spain with such hatred that Romano almost smiled. Floren crossed his arms.

"Well, are you happy, then?" Floren asked Spain angrily.

"I suppose I am." replied Spain, and he grinned. Then he realized that Floren's small curl on the right side of his head was stuck to the collar of the shirt he was wearing. Spain stepped towards him, and quick as a flash, had pulled the curl out from under the collar.

Romano turned red and looked like he was going to pass out. Floren turned red and started just stammering.

"What are you...why did you...I said that you...DON'T TOUCH ME!" Floren shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU PERVERTED PEDOPHILE?" yelled Romano. Spain looked innocently at them.

"What did I do?" he asked.

So at the end of the day, Romano and Spain found out that Floren didn't like to be touched, and was very ticklish. Floren got some new clothes, too. And Spain found out that if Romano really wanted him out of the house, then it would happen.

 **Thanks again for reading! If you liked it or have suggestions, please leave a review. I would really love some feedback. See you next time!**


End file.
